1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas supply control methods
2. Description of the Related Art
According to semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses, substrates are subjected to microfabrication by the action of a desired gas supplied into a chamber. As an apparatus used to control the flow rate of the supplied gas, for example, a pressure-type flow rate control system illustrated in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-5308 has been proposed. The pressure-type flow rate control system is connected to a gas supply pipe for supplying gas from a gas supply source into a chamber, and controls the flow rate of gas flowing through the gas supply pipe by controlling the degree of opening of a control valve.